The hopeful new witch
by AAAvellar
Summary: This young witch wants to go to Hogwarts! But she doesn't have ANY idea what she is in for! There's romance. Drama. And MAYBE some horror! No jk. Ok well read! It's got ur baisc main characters too! With romance! Please read and reveiw!
1. The begging and pleading

Story UNKNOWN TITLE 

_**Chapter 1**_

Ashlyn was sitting on the edge of bed in her room reading one of her favorite books _Magick among us_ she wore her liquorice black hair back into a side ponytail her outfit was as follows : pink shirt with mesh sleeves, Hami-down flared jeans with splashes of paint and rhinestones all over them. She had her own classy style by the looks of it (her mom being a fashion designer every kid would die to have). You take one glance at the small attic shared bedroom with her bigger sister, Vanessa, and you'd know she lived in a poorly taken care of home if it wasn't for the bedroom being the size of a big closet or having to live in the attic with bugs then you'd see the mess in their room clothes were everywhere (some been their for as little as a month the a year) they didn't have anything half way decent. The only decent thing they had in that room would be the old worn in bed that felt as about to collapse if sat on. Her and her sister would take turns sleeping on the bed. By the looks of things you would probably rather live in a shack then here. Ashlyn finally looked up from her worn book to here sound coming up the stairs her dad had built and voices. She stood up ready to leave but not wanting to open the door unless the person outside opened first so she stood. Her sister finally burst in with her boyfriend, Jason, giving Ashlyn a flick of her hand telling her she noticed her there so leave and she obeyed leaving the room and Vanessa shut the door with her foot while still making out with Jason on the floor. Ashlyn sighed thinking of the days when her 15 year old sister would rather spend time with her then making out with boys her still being 14 and not old enough to date she didn't understand where the fun was in making out with boys. She made her way down the stairs to the 2nd floor where her three brothers, Alex, Nick, and Brent, shared one big room taking up the whole floor she heard Alexa inside the room playing with his stuffed animals, being only 3, he would still make them talk out loud. She also heard Nick inside telling Alex to go stuff himself and see if he could talk. Nick was a year younger then herself and she liked hanging with him sometimes but he would prefer to hang out with his buddy's and go dirt bike riding then be with her he was a bit of a pussy trying to act though but she could still bring him down and she knew it. Brent, not being in that room at the time, had probably gotten drunk the night before and stayed the night at a friends house so that mom wouldn't see him drunk but she always gets on him and he never gets by with it, him being still 17 and not allowed to drink yet mom always got down his throat when he wanted to go out, he was not a family type of guy. Still hearing Nick and Alex yelling at each other she decided to go so she walked downstairs and over to her mom's room to see if Anna was awake yet. Anna was her littlest sister, just being born 4 months ago, she wanted to call her 'tiny' because when she was born she was the tiniest baby she'd ever seen but her mom wanted her named Anna insisting that she wouldn't be tiny all her life. She tiptoed in the room looking over at the crib, as she thought, she was still in a little ball eyes all scrunched up and asleep. She looked around the room for her mother who wasn't there she came out of the room smelling the fresh scent of lunch hot dogs cooking her favorite food.

"Mom?" She let out before she turned into the kitchen and saw her mom cooking.

"Yes, whom else cooks for this family?" She replied turning around looking at Ashlyn with a grin on her face. Ashlyn smiled and sat down ready to eat even though lunch was not nearly done yet. "Your reading that book again? How many times have you read that now? 114? 234?" She said pointing at the book smiling again.

"No mom it's only been 'round ten. It's a really good book!" She defended reeling the book back toward her opening it to the page she had left off on and lifted the one page up to show her mom. "Mom can I go here? I really want to! It someplace I'd fit in. PLEASE mom! PLEASE!" Begged Ashlyn in her I'm-so-special voice.

"Well I'd have to look into it first Ashlyn but you know I home school you on that subject. Why do you want to go to a school for it?" She said trying to brush it off to a different subject then getting up and checked on her food and came back and sat down. She say the look on her daughters face of happiness "Ashlyn I'm not saying yes. Your not going to that school Alright? You've been home schooled by me for your powers all your life. Why do you want to go to this school?"

"But Mom! I REALLY want to go! Vanessa could care less on how she uses HER powers but for herself only and I'm sure Anna would love to come if she's like me she'd want to use her powers! I want to meet people like me! I want to DATE people like me!" She was by now putting on her Mommy-I-love-you-but-I-really-want-to-go look.

"Ok, I'll look into it ok? I'm not saying yes or no-

"So it's a maybe? Yay! Thanks mom!" She hugged her mom and left her book with her mom to see into and she ran up stairs to get everyone for dinner. She ran upstairs not realizing how hard she pounded her feet walking up and she woke up Anna-Marie but she didn't care she got mom's almost a yes 'Maybe'. She saw Jason coming down the stairs and knew Vanessa was in her room laying on the bed going 'oh... god... wow' which she found very funny to watch. She ran up to her room and burst threw the door and screeched and jumped up and down. Vanessa stood up and held her shoulders hard and tight so she couldn't jump.

"Talk Sonar!"She yelled over her screeches. She called Ashlyn sonar when she was screeching like crazy.

"Mom said yes!"She said in one screech.

"Said yes for WHAT exactly?" She responded to her screech with one eyebrow raised up in a position that said 'you need to explain' in her own little way. Ashlyn always liked that about her sister she was always open and honest with her on what she felt.

"Well...she...uh um... Well she said maybe which sort of means yes Right? But you know that school that I've been begging mom to go to ... You remember right?" Ashlyn studdered out worried about mom saying no now that she thought about it.

"That freak school? Mom teaches us better then they ever could. Come on you know that!" Vanessa said.

"It's not a freak school! It's for people like us and _BOYFRIENDS_ like us too!" She replied defensively. Vanessa just crossed her arms and let out a sigh but shook her head. "Come on Vanessa! All you have to do is go for a month or two just to show mom I can go! She trusts you to make your own opinion! Please..."

"Oh alright! BUT ONLY for a month got it?" She declared finally giving in.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged her sister and ran down the stairs to her mom."Mom! Vanessa said she'd go!"

"And I am going to let you go just because your older sister is going?" She was carrying Anna around the kitchen while trying to stop her from grabbing stuff she was cooking dinner.

"Please mom! I'm begging you please!" She said taking Anna from her mother so her mom could at least look her in the eye for a second. Her mom turned around and stared at her with her hands on her hips her lips pursed.

"Ok I guess it could hurt to get you girls a load off my back for a little while. When do you start up?" she asked looking stern but Ashlyn hoped she wasn't.

"The 1st of September! And I'll be in the 5th year! I'm so excited! I have to go pack! And we need to go to Diagon Alley and buy me stuff for school! Ok well I'll go pack then we can do that!" She ran upstairs and into her bedroom where her sister was already packing and she just knelt beside her and started packing clothes for her self. She was so excited about the new school she was going to it didn't even occur to her how she was going to get there.


	2. Boarding on the train with a vamp

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I forgot to put this on the last chapter but I'm new so sew me! I don't own Harry Potter! Only Jo does and I have the deepest respect for her and her family. The only people I own in this story are the ones I made up! **

_A/n: I also have to add that the first chapter may have seen a bit cocky but you see the mom is more of a control freak to the boys then the girls whom the girls the only ones that have quote on quote powers in their family. I know weird but their my characters I may do as I please. You can just think of the boys as squibs. Also I didn't mean they live in a complete shack they needed room so they have a room their dad built in the attic it's a mess cause the mom doesn't care what they do with it she trusts the older sister to clean it but she doesn't. Ok well I need to stop blabbing and start writing more sense this chapter will be more sensible. Also I'd like to add there in Harry's time during the seventh book._

"Ok girls come on down we need to get to the train station before eleven o' clock as it says here!" yelled Joanna, the sisters and brothers mother, from the bottom of the stairs. The littlest boy of the group, Nick, tugged on his mothers shirt with on hand and held onto his teddy with another.

"Mommy, Where we going?" He piped up for the first time this morning with Alex in the room. She looked down at her youngest son and replied, "Your older sisters are going to a boarding school this year, IF THEY GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled up the staircase hinting they have to leave _soon_. As soon as she said that Vanessa and Ashlyn pounded down the stairs.

"Sorry mom. These tickets arrived by-" Vanessa noticed Nick and Alex in the room. "_Mail, _we got it by _mail. _With a note saying to go to King's cross."

"Well whatever you got it by give it to me so we can leave. Alex you take care of your little brother ok?" Alexa nodded his head while his mother continued on and started to walk out the door looking at her watch. "Ok it's 9:30 already we need to get there by at least 10:45 I would guess so we better hurry!" She snatched their bags and loaded them into the trunk.

"Mom could you get the broom? I forgot to pack it." She asked one foot in the car. Her mother sighed and pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed at the woodshed.

"_Accio Broom!" _The broom flew torward her and she caught it in her hand and threw it over the car to Ashlyn. Ashlyn caught it and got into the car putting it onto the floor right next to her sister's nimbus 2001. She wanted a better one so hers was a Ice-lighting 2005. She hoped she got on the Quidditch team. She had heard there were open spots. Her mom got into the car and they took off towards king's cross.

An Hour later 10:30

"Ok, So we go to 9 and 3/4? Where's that at? There's 9 and there's 10! There's no 9 and 3/4!" She yelled hitting the barrier 9. "Ashlyn where do we go? You wanted to go to this school!"

"I dunno mom." She replied as she was looking at this super cute guy coming straight toward her with a cart.

"Oi!" The cute boy yelled and hurried toward her. "You trying to get yourself into the platform?" He asked eyeing Ashlyn. He had blond Skater-boyish hair, it was in rags but it mad it look HOT. He had on a T-shirt and Baggy jeans. He had huge muscles on his arms and pretty good looking biceps as far as she could see under his baggy T-Shirt.

"Yes, one platform that seems not to be around here, Would you happen to know where the platform 9 and 3/4 is?" Vanessa and Ashlyn's mom asked.

"Actually I would but if it blocks you your not eligible for Hogwarts it's a complete warzone, it is. But don't blame me if you get blocked. Here watch me." The cute boy winked at Ashlyn and whispered in her ear. "The name is Cody by the way." He ran toward the barrier with his trolley and when through with no problem.

"O.K. So we just run through THAT thing and HOPE to get through? I not doing that!" She said backing away as Ashlyn pushed her toward the barrier and she fell right through as if it were jello.

"Ok time for me! Bye mum!" She kissed her mom on the check and she began to run but her mom stopped her.

"Since when do you call me MUM?" Her mom asked.

"Since I'm going to an English school!" She replied she smiled and hugged her mom and ran through the barrier and she saw her sister hitting on Cody. She walked over to the train and gave the guy loading things onto the train her trunk. "SO VANESSA!" She walked over to her and Cody. "Did you put your trunk up yet?"" Her sister let out a sigh of arrogance and stomped on over to the cute guy taking the bags and started flirting with that guy. "So do you like going to this school?"

"Yeah It's ok I guess." He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to fidget. Looking at her neck brushing her hair back with his ruff hands he really wanted to bite her neck but she had such a beautiful neck it was.

"You look like a vampire in a movie that wants to suck my blood! GR!" she played along jokingly. Until she saw his shock on his face. "You're a vampire! I thought this school was only for witch's and wizard's?"

"It _WAS_ for witch's and wizard's but now it's for any magical being that can help fight againest the dark lord. And I'm not all vampire I'm just half and half, half vampire and half wizard, my father is a wizard and mother is a vampire." he said to her trying to calm her down vampire's also had the power to go into people's mind and search their thoughts to what he wanted to make her happy or sad but this wasn't the time. "Ok well you want to sit with me and a couple of other of my friends on the train?"

"I-uh-I guess sure yeah." She said and she walked off she didn't care that he was a vampire she still liked him maybe this school might be interesting after all.


	3. The train ride

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter** **Characters, if I did I would be rich hand famous and in a loving and happy family, but I don't. If you think so your as absurd as Kreacher the house elf!**

"Looks like everywhere is full-" Ashlyn looked around as he was dragging her through to somewhere she guessed it was an empty compartment he knew about. "Where – Where are we going?"

"With a couple of my friends in the back..." He replied and stopped at a compartment door and knocked a pattern of a knock like it was secret. A voice from inside called out, "Come on in!" and her opened the door.

"Hey you guys! I brought a friend with me, Don't worry she's clean!" He said Ashlyn wondered what he meant by clean were they neat freaks or something? She felt a fuzzy in her mind. "Or something. I can read your mind." Ashlyn felt a bit freaked to have a boyfriend that can read minds, or was he?

"Well anyway, This guy over here is Harry, Harry Potter." He pointed to another boy whom had ragged black hair he was already in his school robes he was in Gryfinndor because he wore a lot of red and gold. He was also bulky around the arms.

"And this is Ron, Ron Weasley." He pointed to another boy who had bright red hair and freckles when Cody pointed he also blushed because he had his arm around this girl sitting beside him which he quickly slipped away when she looked. He was also in Gryfinndor and bulky for his age.

"And This is Hermione, Hermione Granger, We call her Mione." She had long bushy brown chestnut hair. She had also blushed when Cody called her Mione. She was also in Gryfinndor and had beautiful blue eyes. "She doesn't like it when we call her that but we still do." He added jokingly.

"And last but not least, Ginny, Ron's little sister. But she's just as mature as us." He said as she looked over at Ginny she noticed she also had red hair and freckles but she didn't blush like her brother instead she just smiled and waved. She looked like she was also in the same house.

"Well that's everyone for now. Harry, Where's Neville and Luna?" Cody asked as he and Ashlyn sat down.

"I dunno, I think they said they were going to hang out in another compartment." He said. "Hermione, Ron, don't you have rounds?" He pointed out to Hermione who had Ron's hand in her's behind them.

"Uh...Umm...Yeah!" She stuttered. "Let's go Ron." She got up and left the compartment with Ron. And as soon as the door shut Cody started asking questions.

"So how long?" He asked.

"Bout a week or two, I suppose, he asked her two weeks ago at The Burrow." He shrugged.

"Really? Wow. At least something good has happened the last couple of weeks. Have you read the _Daily Prophet_ this week?"

"Yeah, All those murders in less then a minute. That's intense. I can't wait till I find the last Horcrux." Harry said revengefully.

"Harry, Uh I need to ask you something...Well Maybe later." Ginny spoke up.

"Uh...Ok Well Later then..." Harry said. "Hey I'm sorry Ashlyn, Do you want to ask questions since you aren't familiar with all these things we're talking about?"

"Well yeah umm I know some basic stuff liek your Harry Potter and you are the only person to defeat the dark lord and things I'm just not up to date with a ll the latest news." Ashlyn informed Harry.

"Ok well, You see the last week The death eaters attacked the ministry and they left a hundred dead. It all happened in less then 5 minutes." Ashlyn nodded as if to say wow but Cody was hot so she didn't care if he spoke a different language she'd still listen. "Extordinary right? Not that I like that they killed all those people but that is a lot of power fight there."

"Wow. That is power." The train stopped and Ashlyn realized she had not changed into her Robes yet. "Ok no problem..." She mumbled to her self and snapped her fingers and she had a whole new outfit on with robes on.

"Cool so you don't need a wand?" Harry asked.

"Well for harder spells, yes, but for simple spells I can channel powers into the snap of a finger." Replied to the boy with raged black hair.

"Cool!" Cody said. "Could you teach me?"

"Sure. Shall we go then?" Ginny said getting up and opened up the compartment door.

They all left the compartment and got out of the train meeting up with Hermione and Ron by the Horse drawn carriages. They all looked at Hogwarts, this is there last year here. Then they will go out on there own. They all sighed and loaded into a carriage and took off toward Hogwarts for the beginning of the year feast.

_A/n : Hi! I hope you love this chapter I loved writing it! It's a bit confuzing lettme explain Hogwarts is basically a school for survival it doesn't matter how old you are anymore it's how gifted and ashlyn is in 7th because she's gifted. Ok well It might take me a while for the next chapter cuz summer's over WAHHH:( I love summer! I start up the 4th of August! Which sux's! Well I'll try to keep up with my writing but don't get mad if I'm taking a while I'm going to take a while I'm taking High school credit class's_! _Well You wait now k? Byes _

_Lexa_


	4. The BIG suprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ONLY J.K ROWLING DOES.** I wish I was a rich person with a loving family but that's in a different story of mine : ).

_A/n: Ok Harry, Ron, and Hermione and all the main characters are in the story if you hadn't seen that before. I write in my spare time and I don't have much of that now that school has started down here in Florida. Hogwart's, since Dumbledore died, is now a school of protection or how to learn to survive. And the levels like the 1st to 7th years are now like the strongest and smartest and fittest are in the highest level which is 7th year and lowest is 1st. Ok So I just hope you like it! _

Ashlyn looked up at the school and looked over to Hermione who seemed dazed this was her last year and how much it had changed over the summer. Ashlyn, who only saw pictures, was amazed on how much damage was inflicted in a short summer.

"Well...We're back!" Ron shrugged as he moved forward into the castle.

"It's...It's...It's really cha-changed." Hermione stammered out walking into the castle running up to Ron and kissed him on the lips. She Held his hand and walked onward.

"Wow..." Harry Breathed.

Cody stared for a good moment at the school then turned to Ashlyn. "Ok better now then never right?" Ashlyn took his hand and puled herself up to his lips and french kissed him. "Wow, So I take it you're my girlfriend then?" He smiled a little grin.

"You could say that yes. If you stay by my side on everything!" She answered giggling.

"What you think I'll leave you?" He said and she shook her head and smiled. " So shall we go in?" Ashlyn nodded and kissed him and they went inside and sat down in between Ginny and Hermione.

"I wonder who's the new Headmaster." Hermione whispered to Ashlyn.

"I thought Dumbledore was Headmaster?" Ashlyn asked with a puzzled look on her face. Hermione just looked shocked and didn't answer but Ginny did.

"Dumbledore died a year ago." She answered.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Everyone fell silent at McGonagall's voice. "I bet why you were all called back here at Hogwarts. Yes, Dumbledore has died but it doesn't give us a reason not to move on." She was trying to hold back tears but she continued. "We do have another headmaster but he was unable to make it here on time. He should be here shortly. So please stay seated."

"The Headmaster should be here! Why isn't he here?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I dunno but this is pretty odd." replied Ron.

The doors burst open as a man in pretty damaged robes walks in through the door. He looked as if he had just came out of a fight. He had the look of a Quidditch player with Ruff, ragged, hands and Blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail.

"That looks like Charlie!" Yelled out Ginny and everyone around her stared as she turned red. "Well...It--It does..." She stuttered out.

"It does, What is he doing here?" Ron wondered out-load.

Charlie went up to professor McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. McGonagall rose again and announced, "The new Headmaster can not be here for this week so he will be joining us until next week. For now, he has chosen Bill Weasley to take his place."

Murmurs erupted in the Great Hall things such as : "Bill? Who's Bill?" "Weasley? Like Ron Weasley?" And you could hear Malfoy from across the Hall. "A weasel running this school! My mother's going to find out about this."

"Bill, Why didn't he tell me?" Ron said to his friends.

"He probably didn't know, Honey." Hermione reassured him.

"How do you not know your going to be Headmaster of your siblings school?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well he probably just found out." Ginny adding amongst the conversations.

"Silence!" Erupted out of Bill's mouth "I know you guys must be very surprised right about now.."

"Yeah, No Kidding!" Ron and Ginny said together. Bill looked over to the Gryfinndor table. "As I was saying, you are shocked and I know that but we will keep teaching what we are here to learn which is defense and I know that you guys are very hungry, so let the feast begin!" He raised his wand and food appeared. Ashlyn looked over at Cody (her boyfriend or at least she hoped). "What's this all about? Fill me in on everything I'm lost." So he did all through dinner and got inturupted by all of her of her new friends on EVERYTHING.

_This year is going to be GREAT!_ Ashlyn thought.

_A/n : I'm SO sorry this took so long. It's just school and all. But I have gotten used to the school work and now I have more free time so I will try to push more to getting this story finished and start a new one. Right now I have a show to watch! See ya! PLEASE REVIEW! _


End file.
